


One of their own

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Chestfeeding, Childbirth, Crying, Daryl wants a baby, Fluff and Angst, Good Brother Merle, Hugs, Lactation, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Rickyl Writers' Group, Transgender Daryl, Vaginal Sex, food cravings, natural birth, rick is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Rick and Daryl are a married couple and have been for a few years. Daryl is transgendered but he doesn't want to have bottom surgery and has decided that he wants to carry Rick's baby.Rick is very unsure about taking such a huge step.





	1. Chapter 1

"Rick, I wanna have a baby". 

Startled Rick dropped the fork which landed on the kitchen floor with a clatter. 

"You sure?" Asked Rick bending to pick it up.

Daryl nodded "I do, been given it a lot of thought an' I wan' us ta have a family". 

Rick smiled "that's wonderful babe, so you wanna adopt?".

Daryl shook his head.

Setting his dishes in the sink Rick turned and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

"Okay, you wanna look into a surrogate?". 

Another head shake.

Daryl faced his husband and placed his hands on Rick's shoulders.

"No surrogate, no adoption, I wanna carry yer baby". 

Rick sighed "oh sweetie I know we've talked about havin' a family and I want it too but you've been on T- shots for six years and may not be able to become pregnant don't you think it'd be better to adopt?". 

Daryl crossed his arms "I don't wanna adopt Rick".

"And why not?" Said Rick now becoming frustrated.

"Cause it wouldn't be ours" said Daryl letting his arms drop.

"Look Rick, I love ya I really do but I need ya to listen. Before I even started ma' transition I wanted ta be a dad, I kept ma' parts on the inside so when and if I ever found the right person ta spend the rest of my life with we could have that family."

"I don't trust some random stranger we don't know ta have our baby, I wan' ta have our baby. I want it to be just us." 

Rick took Daryl's hands in his "I know you want this, I do too but I think we should look into other options". 

Frustrated Daryl removed his husband's hands and left the kitchen with Rick following right behind. 

"Where are you going?" Rick asked as they entered the living room. 

"Out" said Daryl and he slammed the door behind him as he left. 

Rick sat on the sofa with his head in his hands feeling defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes to Carol to vent.

Daryl arrived at Merle and Carol's house in tears. 

Carol's heart sank when she answered the door. Ushering her friend inside she made a pot of coffee. 

Sitting on the sofa with cups in hand Carol asked what was wrong. 

Swallowing down a lump in his throat Daryl spoke "I wanna have a baby but Rick ain't bein' very supportive". 

Carol gave a concerning look " does Rick not want a baby?".

Daryl shook his head " no he does, but he thinks we should adopt or have a surrogate".

"And you don't?" Asked Carol absently picking at a stray thread on the sofa. 

Daryl nodded sipping his coffee "right, I ain't against adoption, I jus' want a baby that's mine an' Rick's".

Taking a sip of coffee Carol contemplated her next words when an idea popped into her head. 

" Why don't I call Merle, maybe he can talk some sense into Rick". 

" You think he can convince him?" Asked Daryl clutching his half empty coffee cup.

Pulling Daryl into a hug she kissed his forehead " don't worry pookie if I know one person that can get through to Rick it's Merle".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle gives Rick a stern talking to.

Merle left for Rick and Daryl's as soon as he got off work. Pulling into the gravel driveway he shut the truck off and ascended the stairs of the front porch.

Knocking on the door Merle didn't have to wait long before Rick answered. 

"Rick we need ta talk". 

Giving the universal sign for 'come here' Rick walked  
out onto the porch shutting the door behind him. 

Merle sighed "now, do you wanna tell me why ma' lil brother is at ma' house cryin' his eyes out ta ma' wife?". 

Surprised Rick stammered " I - I didn't-".

Merle held up a hand cutting him off.

"Alright now let me ask you this, why would ya tell yer husband, ma' baby brother that he can't have yer baby?".

"Merle I didn't mea-".

Merle cut him off again " now why would ya say somthin' like that ta him? Knowin' it would break ma' brother's heart".

Rick hung his head.

"Whatchu need is ta take a damn good look in the mirror an' realize that Daryl loves you. He loves you so much that he wants ta have yer baby, the fact that he's willin' ta go through all that fer you is sayin' somethin' ".

" Now Carol would've given anythin' ta have ma' babies but her first husband took that from her. Please Rick, don' take that away from ma' brother, don' rob him of that chance". 

Rick sniffed wiping away a few tears. 

Merle opened his arms " come ere' " and he pulled him into a hug. 

" I'm sorry Merle" said Rick mumbling Merle's shoulder. 

Merle chuckled lightly " that's okay but I ain't the one ya need ta apologize too".

When there hug broke Merle put a hand on Rick's forearm " whenever you're ready come over fer dinner, you an Daryl can talk then".

Rick nodded " thank you Merle".

" No problem, I'll see ya at six".

Then with a final wave goodbye Merle left, hoping his talk with Rick got through to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gives Rick some advice. Rick and Daryl have a talk.

"Oh Rick, you're here early".

"Hi Carol is Daryl around?" Asked Rick as he stepped over the door's threshold and into the house. 

Carol put a hand to Rick's chest and pushed him outside onto the front deck.

"Not so fast mister, we need to talk". 

"Is everything alright?". 

Carol crossed her arms "oh everything's fine except for the fact that your husband showed up on my doorstep in tears." 

Rick flinched. 

"Now I know you've already got an earful from Merle so I'll keep this short. I know you're worried but at least let Daryl try. I understand your concerns about him possibly not being able to conceive but please let Daryl try, I think you owe him that much." 

Rick nodded "I will Carol, I'll go talk to him now". 

Carol gave a small smile " he's in the backyard having a smoke. Good luck". And she disappeared inside. 

Taking a deep breath Rick went around to the back backyard to find and talk with Daryl.

\------------------------

"Hey Daryl, can we talk?".

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette " I dunno, can we?". 

"Daryl I'm so sorry".

The hunter looked his husband in the face, his eyes shining with tears " ya really hurt me Rick. It broke ma heart knowin' ya may not want a family". 

Rick kneeled in front of his husband, taking Daryl's hands in his " I'm so sorry sweetie I should've taken your feelings into consideration and I failed to see that, but I do now". 

Daryl nodded wiping away a stray tear. 

"I know you've been on T- shots for a long time and it may be difficult but I'm willing to try, let's try for a baby".

Daryl was shocked " ya really mean it?".

Rick nodded "I do, let's try". 

With happy tears the two embraced, scared and excited to start their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick and Daryl sat in the doctors office feeling as if they were on pins and needles.

Dr. Helen Conrad arrived in the office five minutes later. She was a short slightly plump woman in her early fifties. Her greying brown hair was tied into a neat bun and her blue eyes lit up when she saw the couple. 

"Hello how are we?". 

The two smiled " we're doing good, we wanted to discuss us starting a family". 

Dr. Conrad tapped on her computer bringing up Daryl's medical file. 

" Well I see you started taking Delatestryl in 2010 and then had your chest surgery in 2015 so other than those how's your overall health been? Any concerns I should know?".

Daryl shook his head " no, nothin' unusual to report".

Dr. Conrad nodded " good to hear, so next question is are you wanting to carry a baby or have some of your eggs frozen?".

Daryl patted Rick's hand " I wanna see if I can carry a baby, I don' want a hysterectomy".

" Alright so I think the first thing we'll do is for you to stop taking your T- shots to allow for your cycles to start again".

Daryl nodded. 

" I would also like to monitor your cycles. Keeping track of when they start, stop and the flow. Once I've determined that your cycles are normal I'll check your womb and overies but we'll worry about that later. Let's just focus on coming off of your T- shots sound good?". 

" Sounds good doc" said Daryl getting up from his chair. 

Dr. Conrad smiled " no problem I'll see you in three to six months". 

Thanking her the two left the office.

\-----------------------------

Over the next few months Daryl kept track of his cycles marking each start and end dates on the calendar. On the day of his next doctors appointment Rick and Daryl shared the results with Dr. Conrad. 

After a quick check up and a blood draw Dr. Conrad sent them over to the ultrasound tech for a vaginal ultrasound. Once done Rick and Daryl return to the doctors office to discuss their options.

" Now I don't want you two to worry. If you two are somehow unable to conceive naturally you can always try IVF or surrogacy. I'm not going to sugar coat things and I know that's what you love about me Daryl but I want to make sure you and Rick have as many options to choose from as possible". 

Rick and Daryl nodded.

Dr. Conrad got up from her desk " any questions or concerns?".

" When can we expect the test results?" Asked Daryl.

" The ultrasound results I'll know tomorrow, the others I'll get in a few days. I'll email you those".

Thanking her again Rick and Daryl headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl surprises Rick after a long day of work. Warnings for vaginal sex.

Rick arrived home from work after a long day at the office. Tossing his phone, keys and wallet into a basket on the front hall table Rick's brow quirked to see rose petals and a folded piece of paper on the stairs. 

_"Meet me in the bedroom -D"_ the note said. Removing his shoes and setting them aside, Rick ascended the stairs following the trail of petals.__

_ _Reaching the bedroom Rick's eyes widened in surprise to see Daryl standing in the middle of the room looking coy._ _

_ _He was wearing a pair of red silk panties with matching camisole both trimmed in red lace detailing._ _

_ _"I've been waitin' fer ya all day" said Daryl breathlessly "I'm so horny". _ _

_ _Picking his jaw up off the floor Rick crossed the room in three large strides and pulled Daryl into an embrace._ _

_ _Rick fingered the silky fabric of the camisole "where'd you get these?"._ _

_ _"Men's lingerie website" Daryl purred into his lover's ear " ya like it?"._ _

_ _Rick kissed along his neck " I love it"._ _

_ _ ____________________ _

_ _The kisses and clothes came off slowly but as Rick reached for the waistband of Daryl's underwear he's stopped. Hesitant for a moment. _ _

_ _Daryl gave Rick a puzzled look "why'd ya stop?". _ _

_ _Rick looked into Daryl's sapphire blue eyes "is this what you want?". _ _

_ _" Wha' do ya mean?" Asked Daryl not quite understanding what his husband ment. _ _

_ _"Do ya want me ta' make love to you?" He asked and gestured to his husband's vagina. "I'll understand if you don't want to"._ _

_ _Daryl smiled "yes Rick this is what I want. I love ya so much, I really wanna have yer baby"._ _

_ _" I ain't afraid anymore". Reaching down Daryl removed the silky panties, tossing them aside. _ _

_ _"Make love ta' me Rick". _ _

_ _Rick smiled and brought his lover close, their lips meeting in a slow passionate kiss. _ _

_ _Their lips separated briefly as Rick reached for the lube bottle on the bedside table. Putting a little on the tips of his fingers Rick started slow, teasing Daryl's clitoris until Daryl took Rick's wrist, guiding his fingers lower. _ _

_ _" Quit teasin' me Rick" Daryl panted and spread his legs a little wider " please Rick, I need ya"._ _

_ _Grabbing up the bottle Rick put more lube onto his fingers and positioned them between Daryl's legs. _ _

_ _"You tell me right away if I'm hurting you" said Rick gently but firmly. _ _

_ _Daryl gave a nod " I will"._ _

_ _Rick slowly inserted his two lubed fingers, coating and stretching his lover properly as Daryl moaned with pleasure. Once he was sure Daryl was prepped Rick withdrew._ _

_ _Sitting up Daryl straddled his lover, bottle of lube in hand he coated his husband's hardened erection._ _

_ _Capturing Rick's lips in his own Daryl slowly lowered himself onto Rick's penis._ _

_ _They moved slow at first, kisses and strokes tender and sweet soon turned fast and fierce as electric tingles and pulses rushed through them reaching its climax as a burst of bright colorful lights as they came together._ _

_ _Daryl snuggled against Rick's chest, both of them feeling warm, fuzzy and highly satisfied the two fell asleep._ _


	7. Three weeks later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets sick at work and Merle comforts him.

Daryl had been replacing the breaks on a Jeep Wrangler when his stomach flipped. He'd tried to shake it off until the overwhelming queasiness sent him running to the employee bathroom where he vomited. 

He'd been dry-heaving with his forehead on the toilet seat when a tap on the door got his attention. 

"Daryl, ya okay in there?" Came Merle's voice from the other side of the door. 

Waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass Daryl slowly got to his feet and went to the sink to rinse his mouth. 

Wiping his mouth with a wet paper towel Daryl opened the door to find Merle standing outside the bathroom. 

"You okay lil brother"?.

Nodding Daryl hung his head and began to cry. 

Startled Merle pulled him into a hug, rubbing small circles on his back. 

"It's alright Daryl, yer gonna be alright" said Merle softly as he felt his brother's sobs subside. 

Once calmed down the two headed outside to talk. 

Making their way through the back of the shop they sat down on a faded bench in the smoking area outside. 

Pulling out two cigarettes Merle offered one to Daryl who shook his head in reply.

Nodding in understanding Merle put them away. 

Daryl gave Merle a small smile of thanks.

"Ya alright?" Asked Merle his face still showing signs of concern. 

"Yeah I'm alright" Daryl mumbled and a tear slipped down his cheek. 

Moving closer Merle pulled Daryl into a one- armed hug. 

"This the first time you've been sick?". 

Daryl sniffed shaking his head. 

"Were ya sick yesterday?". 

Daryl nodded. 

"How long has this been goin' on?". 

Daryl sighed " 'bout four days". 

Putting two and two together Merle gave Daryl's shoulder a comforting squeeze "thank you fer talkin' to me". 

"I know it's hard fer you ta accept hugs an' talk about yer feelin's but I gotta admit you've come a long way since five years ago". 

Daryl leaned on Merle's shoulder "I used ta not like bein' touched, didn't like bein' kissed or anythin', during an' after ma' transition. You an' Rick really helped me through those times when I was depressed an' unhappy. You an' Rick made me feel confident again an' most of all ta' love myself". 

Daryl embraced Merle "thank you fer comfortin' me an' also not smokin' ". 

Merle smiled "yer very welcome, ya gonna be alright?". 

Daryl gave another nod "yeah I'll be alright but I think I'll head home early". 

When their embrace broke the two headed inside where Daryl told their boss Dale what happened. 

Being an understanding guy Dale told him to take the rest of the day and tomorrow off and that if he needed another day to call him.

Thanking Dale again and with a last hug from Merle Daryl got on his bike and headed home, stopping at a gas station and the pharmacy on the way. 

______________________

Rick wasn't home when Daryl came into the house from the garage. Feeling the urge to pee he made his way down the hall and to the half-bath where he took the test.

To pass the time Daryl busied himself around the house, loading the dishwasher, checking the mail and changing into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. Doing all this in the span of thirty minutes.

Re-entering the bathroom Daryl checked the pregnancy test and felt tears of joy prickling in his eyes as a pink plus sign greeted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward. Daryl is six months pregnant and is having early morning cravings. Rick seems unfazed by the entire thing.

Daryl awoke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. Rolling over he glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand.

It's blue numbers flashed four-thirty a.m. on a Saturday.

Licking his lips Daryl slowly got out of bed and went downstairs.

_____________________

Rick awoke to the sounds of crunching. Blinking awake he flicked on the bedside lamp to see Daryl sitting up in bed eating a sandwich. 

Daryl glanced over at his husband "sorry did I wake ya?". 

Rick shook his head then smirked at his husband who had peanut butter smeared on his cheeks.

"What are you eating?".

"Peanut butter an' bologna sandwich" said Daryl licking peanut butter off his fingers "want some?" Asked Daryl offering Rick half a sandwich. 

Rick grimaced "no, no thanks" said Rick and brushed some crumbs off the bed.

Daryl shrugged "suit yerself" he said and tucked into the another sandwich while Rick left to go make a pot of coffee. 

______________________

"Rick come 'ere" said Daryl patting the bed just as Rick reentered their bedroom with a cup of hot coffee in had and a decaf cup for Daryl. 

Rick sat down on the bed, setting both cups on the nightstand as his husband took his hand and placed it on his six month pregnant belly. 

"Baby kicked" Daryl whispered and a kick greeted Rick's hand. 

Smiling Daryl rested his head on Rick's shoulder "thanks fee the coffee an' sorry I woke ya". 

Rick kissed Daryl's temple "yer welcome, that's alright it was actually kinda cute seeing your face covered in peanut butter". 

Daryl blushed, smacking Rick playfully with a pillow.


	9. Three months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick welcome their new baby.

Daryl gripped Rick's hand tight as a contraction rippled through him. In the dimly lit hospital room he leaned against the side of the bed his other hand holding the mattress in a vice grip. 

As time ticked by Daryl would walk around the room, sit in a nearby rocking chair or lean against Rick with his arms wrapped around his husband's neck while he'd rub his back.

Daryl's body tensed up and he gripped his husband's shoulder, a moan escaping from his lips. 

"Daryl sweetie you alright?" Rick said softly in Daryl's ear. 

Daryl both nodded and shook his head "need the tub" he rasped out. 

Nodding Rick got the midwife's attention. 

"Is it time?" She said springing from her chair. 

"Yep" said Rick wincing as the grip on his shoulder got tighter. 

Doing a quick exam the midwife filled up the birthing tub and as soon as Daryl lowered himself with Rick's help into the water Daryl felt like he could relax as the warm water relieved his aching back. 

However that was short lived as Rick felt Daryl tense up again. Positioning herself on the left side of the tub and Rick on the right the midwife gave Daryl the go ahead to push.

With one hand gripping the tub and the other Rick's hand ( he was positive it was probably going to be broken after this with the way he was squeezing) bore down hard. He was able to push three times more before being told to stop. 

"Don't push sweetie" said the midwife reaching between his spread legs "the head's crowning".

Reaching into the water and with her gloved fingers eased the head out as Daryl panted. 

Checking for the cord and not finding it Daryl was given the go ahead to push. Feeling the shoulders come out then the rest of the baby followed. 

Then the most wonderful sound Daryl had ever heard hit his ears. Looking at the midwife he felt the tears fall from his eyes as a very unhappy, squalling baby boy was placed on his chest. 

Daryl was in awe. This tiny human being who's cries were now subsiding was the most cutest thing he'd ever seen. He was adorable ( all bet still a little gooey) with a thick head of brown hair ( and when he blinked up at Daryl which caused him to cry harder) a beautiful pair of blue eyes. 

He counted his fingers and toes, caressed his cheeks, kissed his forehead. And as he now lay upon the hospital bed with his husband by his side and his son now cleaned and wrapped Daryl felt like the luckiest man in the world. Well, at least until his son started crying. 

It was at that moment the lactation nurse entered the room and walked Daryl through nursing his son. With the baby happily eating Daryl turned to his husband. 

"What do we wanna name him?". 

Rick thought for a moment, stroking his newborn son's head "how 'bout Carl?". 

Daryl smiled "Carl, that's perfect. Carl Grimes". 

Rick smiled "your both perfect". 

Daryl blushed at that "I love you Rick, I love you Carl" he said kissing them both. 

"Aww Daryl I love you too" said Rick and he kissed his new family in return.


	10. Epilogue, five years later

Rick had just returned from the grocery store with a jar of pickles and rocky road ice cream when Daryl emerged from the hall bathroom with a wet washcloth to his forehead and looking pale. 

"Hey babe ya bring the stuff?" Asked Daryl perking up when he saw the brown paper bag in Rick's arms. 

Rick nodded "yep, hey are you okay?" He asked following his husband into the kitchen. 

Daryl got a bowl down from the cupboard and an ice cream scoop then proceeded to make himself some ice cream. "Yeah I'm fine why?" Said Daryl opening the pickle jar and adding a few pickle chips to his ice cream. 

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you've been vomiting, havin' mood swings an' eating weird stuff". 

Daryl tucked into his chocolate/pickle creation "yeah so? It's probably just a flu bug or somethin' ".

Rick shook his head "this ain't no flu bug Daryl, I think your pregnant again". 

Daryl paused, his spoon dropping onto the counter as his eyes widened in shock.

Daryl swore "oh shit".


End file.
